fallen hero
by randomtvmusic
Summary: tori's at home ,jades at war,in love across nations,what happens when jade becomes MIA?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen hero

Tori's pov

I danced around the kitchen, top 40s playing on the radio as I span, almost knocking over the fruit bowl, I over stepped my spin and crashed into the fridge, sending the array o magnets and pictures tumbling to the floor, I scrambled to pick you one photo in particular, I just stared at it in my hand, it was jade.

MY jade.

She was with some of her squad mates out in the desert, she sent it to me a few weeks ago straight from Afghanistan ,she over there fighting for her country ,no ,she was fighting for me ,that's what she told me ,we started dating junior year of high school and never looked back , it was a bit difficult a first but we got there in the end.

She's still as pale as she was when we graduated Hollywood arts, jade never intended to be a soldier not at first at least ,but she had an epiphany one night when we were watching the news ,snuggled on the couch ,they were doing a piece on the war effort and she looked at me and said

"you know tor, I could do that ,I could be a soldier ,I mean acting can only get you so far and while it will always be my one true passion ,I want to fight ,like my uncle"

Her uncle was a soldier in the army; he was killed by a roadside bomb.

I thought she was crazy ,but she was serious ,after much discussion ,she wrote 2 more amazing plays just out of our talks alone called 'is this what you want' and 'me without you' ,she signed up and suddenly I was saying goodbye and crying and kissing her in the airport where she is going to training camp and then deployment and I won't see her for 15 months ,she trained so hard, she skyped me and told me about her imminent deployment to the front line after her training ,we both cried into the webcams and told each other we loved each other ,and I told her to be safe and to come back to me , exactly the same way she left, she promised me she would and said I was always close to her heart, she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a picture of the two of us cuddling under a tree senior year of Hollywood arts, she kissed it and then put it back, we cried some more and we had to say goodbye ,it was full of I love yous and promises ,then finally ,the screen went black.

The next few months were brutal ,I couldn't really function properly ,but luckily I still had all my friends ,well except beck ,he took the whole 'jade is now gay for tori' thing pretty hard ,but André kept me going to the studio he worked for and kept me recording my debut album ,cat would come around on the weekends and we would do something together ,go the dinner ,see a new movie ,go shopping ,after high school cat matured a lot ,she still loved all thing peculiar ,but she held herself differently , I would have someone visit nearly every day of the week ,except every other Wednesday evening, on Wednesday evening I got to Skype with jade ,she would tell me about how things were and occasionally who got hurt or died , we both kept a calendar of the days till we could be together again.

Jades pov

I'm lying flat on my bunk as is are at the photo of me an tori ,it was take about 2 years before I left, but I still remember it clear as day, we were sat in the shade against an old oak tree ,tori's head in my lap as I played with her hair, cat remark about how adorable we looked and that she had to take a picture, I scowled but tori hit me on the thigh so I relented ,cat grabbed her camera and told us to smile ,its ones of the only photos I'm smiling on ,and I couldn't be happier that I was

I was brought out of my memory by a trumpet blast ,that was the noise for 'enemies approaching gear up' me and my squad ran to the bunker and got our guns ,and armour and then ran out to the front base line , the enemy was already approaching and firing at us ,we opened fire and took most of them down ,suddenly someone shouted "frag!" ,we all hit the deck as an frag grenade went off fairly close to me, I felt a searing pain in my right arm ,I looked down and saw what I thought was a car part sticking out of my arm. I was too shocked to even freak about it.

"West is hit!"

"West! Can we get medical down here?"

"Man down man down"

People were shouting for medical as I started to feel faint, I was able to make out the face of my friend and bunkmate Liza Mendez telling me that the metal has severed an artery, before the world went blank.

When I woke up ,my head was killing and my was arm in a bandage, but I wasn't in the base medical centre ,I was in a dirty cell ,Liza was next to me ,but she wasn't conscious , suddenly there was a banging in the bars , I looked up and there was Afghani soldiers staring back at me ,shouting at me in a mixture of Arabic and broken English, that's when it hit me.

I was a prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

Jades pov

I figured out what it is they wanted after a few days of the same sentence being screamed at me ,they wanted a code ,the code to the specialist weapons and rockets bunker ,only me ,being an explosives expert, and a few select others know the code, it's a very important code ,there are nuclear grade weapons in that bunker ,war changing weapons ,they can't get their hands on them ,even if it cost me my life.

Tori's pov

I checked another day of my calendar ,today was October 6th ,2 months to the day when jade was coming home ,I sighed and turned around back into the living room, Me an cat were watching the new scream flick ,scream 8 and discussing how they can even make so many films out of just a dude with a knife when there was a knock at the door, I got up to open it and when I did I didn't want to believe what I saw ,at my door were two decorated army men ,and I knew what it meant when the army shows up at the loved ones house.

"Miss tori Vega?"One of them asked, he was tall and black and war hardened, but had a sincere face, this can't be good

"Umm, yeah"

The other one spoke up, he was shorter and had blonde hair"could we come in? ,we have something to tell you about lieutenant west"

I stepped to the side and they walked in ,they looked around ,said hello to cat ,who nodded in response ,but then got up to comfort me, they stood before us as me an cat sat back down on the couch

"Well miss Vega ,I can assume that just by us coming here ,that you know this isn't going to be good news" the shorter one explained ,I just nodded ,tear already forming in my eyes, the taller one pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, he cleared his throat and began to read:

"lieutenant jadelyn august west of the 42nd united states army regiment, has been confirmed MIA, or missing in action since she did not return from the attack mission stationed at 14:00 hours on October 4th 2012, no body has been accounted for so at this present time she is not assumed dead, however as there is no evidence to support that she is alive either, and a large blood stain found by her position and the blood matches the lieutenants, it is unknown how to proceed"

He finished reading, and I just stared at him in disbelief.

MIA?

Blood stain?

Unknown how to proceed?

This isn't happening, no, jades fine, shes not dead, she promised you she would come home, she _promised_

"Miss Vega, while the letter didn't sound promising, I can assure you that the army with not stop looking for jade until they find her, that I can promise you" the blonde one put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned into cat and started sobbing uncontrollably ,I don't know when the army guys left ,but all I know is that cat kept whispering MIA in my ear ,I knew what this meant, it meant hope ,MIA doesn't mean she's dead ,it just means she's missing ,now they just have to hurry up and find her.

Jades pov

I felt another punch to the gut as a small amount of blood trickled from my mouth; I spat it on the ground as a soldier pulled my head up by my hair

"Code!" he screamed at me, I was getting tired of this. we'd been at it for 8 hours and I still wasn't budging .I could feel the dried blood on my hands from where the wire holding my wrists together behind the chair had cut into my flesh

"screw you!" I told him for the 10,000th time ,he wasn't getting the code from me ,no matter how hard he beats me, suddenly I felt the slam of a rifle butt hit the side of my head ,I blacked out ,lord knows for how long but when I woke I was back in the cell ,my wrist where unbound and I could hear Liza screaming in the distance ,heartless bastards ,Liza didn't know anything ,they were doing that for entertainment ,I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out the photo of me and tori ,I just looked at it and tears started welling up in my eyes, I kissed the photo then put it back in my pocket ,curled up into a ball ,and prayed ,now I was never a religious girl ,never went to church ,or Sunday school ,hell I don't think I was even baptized ,but in this situation ,a girls got to have something right?

I prayed to god to save me ,I said that I knew being gay was against Christianity but I was hoping he'd look past it and help me ,I needed to be strong ,for my squad, for myself and for tori ,I pray that she is safe ,and finally before I fell into whatever rest I could get ,I prayed to god that if I died here ,to let tori know ,somehow ,that I was sorry I broke my promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Jades pov

I could tell they were getting more frustrated with me , it had been 1 month now since I had been taken ,and you could tell ,I was thinner ,but by no means weaker ,I do 50 push up and 50 sit up every morning ,just like training taught me to ,I got food ,a small amount every 3 days with a small cup of water ,the beatings had gotten worse ,they had gone from using their fists ,to using sticks and bats ,one of them even cut me yesterday, but I won't give in, god damn it I'm a soldier ,and a damn good one at that!

Liza was getting worse though ,she wasn't as strong willed as I was and you could see the cracks forming in her little protective bubble, she would have nightmares every night and had to be force fed the food we were given ,she was paranoid and jumpy ,the next time she's taken away ,I fear she'll have lost her mind.

I think of tori every second of every minute of every hour of every day, she is my reason for not giving in, if they got a hold of those weapons ,they would unleash them on the U.S and that meant tori ,and I would rather die than let anything happen to her, my Arabic has improved greatly ,and I can understand most of what the guards are saying ,the united states forces were looking for us ,good ,they had no leads onto where we were...bad lay back on the floor ,my hand coming to my breast pocket ,just knowing that the picture is there is a comfort ,I've stopped getting it out now though ,I'm afraid the guards will take it off me if they see it. I close my eyes as I hear the guards foot prints and then the door opening ,Liza's scream of protest and her calling me name asking me to help her ,I look up but as I do a boot comes down on my throat and I'm forced back down ,I can see Liza being dragged off and I feel awful ,but when the guards leave and the door locked ,lying there knowing that I can do nothing to save that girl from losing her sanity is the worst feeling I've felt in a long time.

Tori's pov

For the next month I was a zombie ,I would get up ,get ready for work ,go to work ,sing some happy and love filled song that I at this point despised ,go home ,eat something if I remembered ,then go to bed and cry myself to sleep looking at jades picture and wearing jades shirt and screaming at god "why! Why did you have to do this to us, to her! We've done nothing wrong! Just bring her back, please!"For hours. Then I would finally pass out from exhaustion, until my alarm woke me up the next morning and I would repeat the cycle.

One day André followed me home from work, I was just about to put my key in the door me and jade had when he put his hand in the way of the lock

"Nope, not today girl, today you're coming around to cats, we're going to have a video game night, you know, pizza, beer and zombie smasher 6, like we used to when we were younger"

"I really don't want to André, but thanks for the invite, but I'm really tired, I'm just gonna hit the hay"

"it wasn't an invite" then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder ,I screamed at him to put me down while pounding on his back ,he was laughing and saying how I was still light as a feather ,and asking me if I was eating right, we got to his car ,and before I got even react ,he got me in the passenger seat ,belted me in ,and ran around to the driver side, we were driving from my house before I could even protest.

When we arrived everyone was outside ,cat ,Robbie,rex,even sikowitz!,he was going a bit grey but he looked exactly the same I got out of the car and cat and Robbie ran to me ,they eloped me in a massive hug ,and I could feel André and sikowitz join in it felt nice

"Umm tori?" I heard a voice say, I looked up and I could barely believe who I saw

"Beck?" he stood in front of me, hair still as nice and fluffy apparently, he was growing a beard though and already had a small moustache, he looked good.

"What are you doing here; I thought you 'didn't ever want to see you dykes again?' "i was slightly pissed at him

We went inside as he spoke to me" I know I said that and I'm sorry for it, but tori, when André called me and told me about jade I...I just had to make sure you were ok"

"Well thank you for the concern, but I'd really rather not think of my missing soldier girlfriend, right now it hurts to much"

"fine by us" I sat down on the couch ,cat cuddled into my side and held me as we watched the boys smash zombies and make terrible jokes ,we ate pizza and drank beer and had a good time ,I felt a little lighter than before I got here ,but I was still worried ,I don't think id stop being worried until I know that jade was safe

Jades pov

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I felt the incredibly heavy weight being dropped on my foot, I felt the bones breaking and the blood pooling out of the cuts already there

I already had cuts on my arms and legs, on my face and back, burn marks all over and a broken hand and now a broken foot

"Code!" the same word again, but they get the same answer

"Go fuck yourself" I feel the butt of a rifle strike my destroyed foot, its intense pain

The leader is pulled away by one of his soldiers and he begins talking in fast Arabic ,from what I can make out ,they can tell I'm not going to break ,so they need to think of a new plan ,the rest I can understand ,but suddenly one of the men puts a video camera in front of me ,the Arabic starts again ,something about a satellite connection to...to my base! They're going to make everyone at my base watch as I'm tortured for a code most of them knew nothing about.

As the red light goes on ,I can see my generals face on the laptop facing me ,they beat me for hours ,all the while screaming for the code, while I'm screaming at the soldiers to not give it to them , a bag goes over my head ,my world goes dark.

I hear a gun cock.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's pov

I was asleep on the couch, just after 2 AM when the phone rang, I reached for it fumbling and knocking over an empty glass, I eventually found the phone and held it to my ear

"hel-hello?" I coughed trying to remove the sleep from my voice

"Miss Vega? This is general korsak of the 42nd United States army regiment; I'm calling about some information about lieutenant west"

I shot up off the couch; almost knocking the phone put of my hand "what about her, have you found her? Is she coming home?" I almost yelled into the phone

"Unfortunately we have not located lieutenant west, however, we did receive a web linked video from an undisclosed location, of lieutenant west, being...umm being tortured for a code, we have our best researchers and hackers working to obtain the signal from which the video was sent"

I felt like throwing up, my jade was in some dark and dirty cell being tortured for a _code_, but I could tell it was important

"Well ummm" I really didn't know what to say "just...just find her? Ok?"

"We will miss Vega, and for what it's worth, she's strong, she not going to be giving up anytime soon"

"Ok then, th-thanks I guess"

"no problem miss Vega ,I wish you the best" the line went dead ,I hung up then immediately called cat ,I didn't care how early it was ,I needed to talk to her

The phone rang 3 times before a gruff voice, heavy with sleep, answered it

"Tori, it's...its 2:30 tori, what is it?"

"Cat ...its ...jade ,she is being tortured over there cat ,I need you "I was sobbing down the phone at this point ,cat said that she would be there as soon as she could ,which turned out to be about 5 minutes heard a banging on the door ,I opened it and fell into cats arms ,she'd gotten taller since high school ,so I didn't have to lean that far down , we walked back to the couch and I started telling cat everything and crying even harder than before, the main thing that was depressing me was how old jade was

"She's only 21 cats, second year of college, just like the rest of us! I mean yeah I don't go to college, but she's too young for this shit! Shes just too young, we haven't done anything together, I need her!"

after about 2 hours of sobbing I fell asleep ,cat carried me up to my bed, she'd gotten a lot stronger ,she spent a lot of time in the college gym so I'm told, then apparently slept in the spare room.

Jades pov

The gun cocked ,I held my breath ,they were going to kill me, I was sure of it ,I started thinking of all the things me and tori never got to do together ,we never got to see London, tori had always wanted to go there ,I never even got to graduate college! And I was going to die, right here, right now

I heard the shot, and then a searing, excruciating pain in my right shoulder; they shot me in the fucking shoulder! the pain was too intense ,and I passed out,

I woke to someone shaking me violently ,it was Liza ,and she had gone insane ,she wouldn't talk any more,well,at least not to me ,she would often sit in the corner ,back facing me ,mumbling to herself and apparently the other people with her ,my theory was correct ,she had lost her marbles' looked down at my should ,it had been bandaged ,but rather badly ,and it hurt to move my arm

"Liza what wrong, are you ok "

"there, there coming for us jade ,the big blue pandas aren't going to get us any more" then she started laughing like a maniac ,went back to her corner and started mumbling all over again

I was exhausted ,even though I'd only just woke up ,so I decided to take a nap ,there was a bed in the cell ,a simple one with a steel frame , it wasn't very comfortable ,but it was better than the cold floor ,as I lay down ,I could feel my muscles protest but I quickly fell asleep ,distantly hearing Liza's mumbling.

Tori's pov

I woke with a start ,having another nightmare of jade returning to the us in a box, with a flag covering it looked over to the clock ,it was 6 am ,I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk, I found myself in a cemetery ,but I knew where I was going, I stopped at a grave ,I knew who it was, and for some reason I knew exactly what to say

"hey ,George ,listen I know your...dead but could you maybe do me a favour, you were the only one who could talk to jade ,maybe you could use some kind of telepathy or something to let her know that I love her ,and I miss her and she needs to stay strong for me , and for her , because they close, they close to finding her...god this is so stupid ,I'm sat here ,talking to a slab of rock, acting as if it has magical powers, I'm losing my mind, I'll see you sometime George ,but if you could pass on that message that'd be great" I stood up and looked at the engraving on the headstone

_George Alexander west_

_Beloved Son, Brother, uncle, soldier_

_14__th__ October 1966 -13__th__ July 2008_

_Fighter till the end_

I thought about those words , fighter till the end ,jades has those words tattooed on her back , along with a picture of a soldier angel, she loved her uncle and I just hope that jade can be a fighter as well.

Jades pov

I felt the bat come down hard on my stomach , almost making me throw up ,if I had anything in my stomach to throw up ,this is too much, I cant take this anymore ,the fist rain down all over my body, and I cry out

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you just please stop!" I feel my back burning ,where my tattoo is ,_fighter till the end_ ,those where my uncles words ,and suddenly it was almost like someone was screaming in my head ,it was tori ,telling me that she loved me, she missed me ,and telling me to be strong, because they were close to finding us ,I felt more invigorated at those words ,I could do this ,I'm jade west ,a fighter!

"Its...its...it's up your ass!" I yell at the solider, he screams in rage and starts beating me again, but I'm numb to it all, there is one phrase running through my head, blocking out everything else

I'm jade west, a fighter till the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Korsaks pov

"Come on men they have to be somewhere!" I yelled at them ,fingers furiously tapped away at keyboards all around me , it had been 3 months now since they were taken and we were still looking for west and Mendez ,there was still a war going on ,but the girls were just as important, Mendez was the best gunman I'd seen in a while .and west could rig a bomb in 2.5 seconds flat ,both lacked in the self dense part though ,both capable ,but Mendez was too submissive ,and west's temper often got the better of her and she lost control. I was about to leave when one of my men shouted me

"Sir I've found something!"

I rushed over as fast as I could as my soldier explained to me

"it's only a small signal sir ,that's why we couldn't find it on some o the larger searches, it was too weak for them to pick up ,so I did a series of smaller searches throughout the whole desert ,I found this signal coming from a small abandoned Arab prison about 15 miles northwest from here sir"

"good work Jensen ,very good work" I ran out of the room at the speed of someone half my age, what can I say ,west has a place in my heart ,she's strong ,she didn't waver ,even when some of the men gave her shit for being a lesbian, I took care of that though ,3 months of daily latrine duty, sorted those men out, I called out to my search and rescue team and they showed up in perfect file ,I told them the information and they agreed and ran out to the cars ,I ran after them

"Wait, I'm coming with you" I said as I got into a truck

"Sir?"One of them asked, confused

"Those are my soldiers out there, and I'm gonna make sure that they get home safe"

They nodded in response and drove out

_Just hold on a little while longer girls, we're coming_ I thought as we crossed the expanse of desert

Jades pov

I couldn't feel anything ,I was back in the chair I could tell that they had sliced my left eye ,I couldn't see out of it ,and I was scared that I never would again ,my face was in back shape ,and the rest of my body was in tatters , I could feel broken bones every time I even flinched ,this was the worst beating by far ,I felt close the death ,I was about to pass out ,when the door burst open, and all I heard was shouting that people where coming ,I was untied from the chair and thrown to the floor I screamed in pain ,but I was quickly shut up with a kick to the face ,they picked me up by hair and held a knife to my open mouth

The best speaking English one held the knife to my tongue"I'm going to make sure you can't say anything about this, ever" then he cut my tongue lengthways down the middle, I screamed as best I could as blood poured into my mouth and out of it onto the floor it wasn't cut all the way through, but I knew talking would be impossible heard them talking in Arabic, I translated it

"What do we do with the crazy one?"Oh no. Liza.

"kill her" I started to garble in protest ,but they shut me up by stabbing me in the thigh with the knife, I screamed again ,and I heard a shot and I cried out ,Liza's dead ,they shot her just to keep her from talking ,it's not like she could anyway ,their torture had driven her mad!

I heard the door being broken down ,they kicked me in the head again as they ran out the back door ,my vision was going to that familiar blur and the face of my general came into view

"don't worry jade, your safe now ,were going to get you out of..."I blacked out before he could finish his sentence ,but I knew one thing ,id stayed strong ,and I made it out alive...well kind of.

Tori's pov

I was happy today ,we got my album done and it was about 3 weeks away from release ,but I wished that jade could be here to see it ,it has been a month since she was supposed to be home ,I was beginning to give up hope ,I mean 3 months!, the chances are that she's dead .

I just about slapped myself, how could I think like that? , jade was my everything and unless she's comes home in a box, she is still alive, god dammit! She has to be!

My phone rang and I jumped for it ,I did that every time it rang now ,in case it was general korsak with news ,9/10 times it wasn't but it didn't stop her

Apparently this was one of those 1/10 times because I checked the caller id and it was general korsak

"General?"I answered

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller id"

"Oh right, well tori I have some great news"

My heart beat sped up tenfold "what is it?"

"We found her, we found jade "

I couldn't believe it, it was over, they'd found her, she was coming home

"You found her? Is she ok, when's she coming home?"

"She's gravely injured tori, she's being treated as best we can over her, then we have her on and private flight back to LA general hospital, she will be home in two days"

"Thank you, just thank you so much, I owe you my life, just ...thank you for finding her" i was crying at this point

"No need to thank us tori, just...take care of her ok, the next few months aren't going to be easy on her"

"I will, just, please get her home safe?"

"Of course, goodnight tori"

"Goodnight general, and thank you again"

"Your welcome "the line went dead

I lay back on my bed and cried, happy tears of course, the love of my life was coming home from being a prisoner of war for 3 months, and I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up it was light outside

Jades pov

I was being rushed through a camp hospital; I raised my good hand to my breast pocket felt the outline of the picture through the fabric

_Just wait tori, I'm comin back to you _I though as I fell to sleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys **

**1. thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean so much to me, so keep 'em comin! Got any questions about the story, just leave a review an ill answer as best I can**

**2. I'm going away this weekend, so expect no new chapters from Friday until Monday, ill still hopefully post some more before Friday**

**3. Anything you would like to see in the story? Hit me up with a review an ill do what I can**

**4. Any of you guys draw, I would love to see how you guys picture the characters in this story**

**Alright guys, enjoy! Randomtvmusic out.**

Tori's pov

It had been two days since I got the call ,and today I got a text from general korsak ,I didn't even know he knew how to text!

_Jades home, got get her tori_

I raced up to the hospital, breaking about 15 traffic laws in the process, but I didn't care, I just had to see jade

I rushed through the door, and ran up to the receptionist

"Lieutenant Jadelyn west, I need to see her", she directed me to the floor, and I all but ran there

I stopped outside her door ,I could see her ,she was in bad shape and it brought tears to my eyes , she had he left leg in a cast ,her right arm in a cast and a fracture guard on her left wrist, she was covered nearly head to toe in bandages ,some with small blood stains leaking through ,and when she turned her head I could see all the stitches put in her face, and a massive bandage across her left eye, but despite all of this , to me , she looked beautiful. I opened the door silently and crept in; I was crying at this point, I just stood in the doorway, until I finally found my voice

"Jade..."

Jades pov

I woke up in pain and incredibly groggy ,for a minute I thought I was still in the cell ,that my rescue had been an elaborate dream conjured up by my beaten mind, until I realised I was in a hospital ,it was early ,a nurse came in and explained what had been done to me surgically ,they had to repair a lot of internal bleeding ,I've fractured 7 ribs and broke 2 ,they had to realign my nose ,I broke both my thighbone and my shinbone in my left leg ,and broken my right forearm in 3 places ,also fractured my left wrist ,as for my eye ,which at this point I had only just noticed that I couldn't see out of, she said that they had repaired what they could ,it was up to chance if I could regain full sight in it. I was riddled with cuts ,some deeper than others ,and I had deep bruising ,luckily thanks to modern technology most of the cuts won't scar ,well at least in theory ,except the one across my eye , that one was there to stay apparently got tired after that ,so I went back to sleep, I woke up and general was there ,I tried to say good morning ,but then it hit me ,my tongue was sewn up and swollen ,like someone had pumped it with air ,I tried to talk anyway ,but general laughed at me

"no talking for a while soldier, you were lucky with that though ,somehow the knife sliced in between the muscle ,it still did some damage ,and your tasting may be a bit off now ,all adjustable to though ,once the swelling goes down and the stitches are removed ,you should have a pretty normal tongue " his gaze lifted slightly , he sighed then spoke again "now I wanted to talk about what happened with you ,but I think there is someone who wants to see you more, I'll come talk to you in while" he nodded his head to my right and then got up, I turned my head ,there stood tori ,crying silently ,and I started to cry as well , she's just as beautiful as I remember her to be ,she hasn't changed at all ,but look at me ,I'm a bandaged monster! ,I must look hideous to her now

I turn my head away from her, and she walks up to me

"Jade? Jade look at me?"

I grab the pen and paper on the table in front of me and write out

_How could love me now, I'm all bandaged and scarred and ugly, I can't even hug you tori! Or tell you I love you! _

She looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen on her

"You think I love you because you're beautiful, I love you because you amaze me, how you never let anyone tear you down, ever, how you were brave enough to hold your own during 3 months of daily torture! you amaze me ,because your ...mine ,you amaze me because you let someone like me under all your defences and love you ,that you let the girl you apparently despised fall for you and you let yourself fall with her ,you amaze me ,because your...you jade ,your you ,my hero ,my beautiful ,amazing ,bravely scarred girlfriend ,and those scars just remind me of how much you amaze me ,and how much I love you"

I was openly sobbing now ,well sobbing as best I could ,I used my good arm to pull her into the best hug I could give ,a bit awkward and a bit painful for me ,but it didn't matter ,I looked at her ,our foreheads touching and gave her a kiss ,nothing big ,I don't think my sewn up tongue could take it

I moved over as much as I could, which turned out wasn't a lot and patted the bed

I wrote on the paper still in my hand

_Lie with me_

"Wont that hurt you jade"

_I don't know, nor do I care, just lie with me, it's been a total of 18 months since I've seen you, I think I'll take a little discomfort just to hold you again_

"aww" she lay down next to me and I held her close ,it didn't hurt ,I was pumped full of painkillers that it was only a little uncomfortable "even though you can't talk properly ,you can still be such a romantic" I stuck my tongue out at her ,and she gasped a little at it ,but then laughed at how swelled and stupid it looked , she put the head back down ,whispered "I love you" to me and fell asleep

"I wobe youb twoo" I said quietly in my messed up tongue language ,but i knew what it meant and even though she was asleep ,I knew tori knew it too, I kissed her forehead and then I quickly fell asleep , still holding my love close .

Here I was safe; I knew I'd be ok as long as I had tori.


	7. Chapter 7

Jades pov

Im back in the chair again ,Arabic insults being thrown my way ,but it meant nothing ,one of them turned to another and spoke in a hushed voice

"she is not breaking ,should we bring out our little surprise"

An evil smirk appeared oh his face ,he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up as they drageed another girl into the room ,with a bag over her head.

"surprise"is whispered in my ear as the bag is lifted and there is ...tori .what? how did she get here ? why is she here ,shes supposed to be home safe and away from all of this!

I struggle against the bonds as a gagged tori struggles aswell

"now i will show you what happens when oyu disagree with us" he made a signal t another man ,who pointed a gun at tori's head ,im screaming now ,screaming at them that i will tell them ,ill tell them everything if they just let her go!

"too late"

The gun went off...

"TORI!" i scream as i shoot up out of bed,it had been two weeks since id gotten back ,the room is dark and im covered with sweat ,someone else jumped up when i did,i got scared until i heard the most amaxing voice to hear at this point

Tori wraps her arms around my waist and puts her chin on my shoulder"jade ,it was just a bad dream sweetie ,jade look at me?" her fingers go to my chin as she turned my head to look at her

"what happened jade?"

"i was...i was back at the prison"i still had the stitches in my tongue but the swelling had gone down but i still had a lisp "they brought you in the room ,tori and ...and as punishment they...they shot you,right in front of me and tori ,it was soo real"i started to sob now,i buried my face in tori's neck as she holds me , rocking us slightlyand whispering comforting words in my ear,the crying subsided and i removed my head and turned around to get out of bed ,the cast on my right arm made using crutches difficult,so i used my wheelchair more often than not ,i was fine with that though,it got people to move out of my way without me even having to glare at them.

We got dressed ,or well tori helped me get dressin ,a losse t shirt and some sweat pants for me ,no skinny jeans for a while. We had to go to the doctors today to get some of my stitches removed, we were just about to leave before tori stopped my chair.

"wait! ,i need to clean your eye"

I groaned ,i hated having my eye cleaned, the stuff that comes out of my eye smells awful ,i know its just dead skin and sweat and stuff ,but still ,ew.

I wheeled myself over to the mirror ,everything had be made lower for me ,hell even our bedroom had to be moved downstairs ,it going to be a pain to move it all back when i heal enough to use my crutches. tori kneels in front of me and removes the bandage from my eye ,its all swollen and puffy and gross and puss dripping ,i hate it, but tori says ,it will look worse as its healing and then it will look better,all im saying is that if it stays like this ,im thinking of having the bandage perminantly attached to my face,anyway ,tori wiped away all the pus and gunk from around the stitching and washed my eye with a damp flannel cloth ,all very gently,then put fresh dressing on it,it did look better than yesterday ,with all of the nasty stuff removed,i could see the swelling had gone down a bit.

We went into the doctors office ,and it was cheery always, tori had to sign us in so i just wheeled to the side and waited,i could feel myself being watched,i turned my head to the right and i was right ,there watching me was a little girl with her older brother, the older brother suddenly spoke up

"umm your ,that um that soldier from the news right?"

Oh thats why they were staring ,at least it wasn't hte injuries

"yea ,i am ,jade west pleasure to meet you" i was feeling friendly today

"john ,john spalding ,and this is my little sister bridget" he motioned to the little blonde girl playing at his feet ,she was 4 maybe 5

"hi bridget" i gave a small wave to her ,she shyly hid behind her brothers legs ,it was cute

"i umm,i wanted to tell you something" he was avoiding something , i motioned for him to continue

"you ,erm ,ok this is going to sound really dumb ,but you saved my life ,you see, a few weeks ago ,i was ready to give up,my mom had died and my dad turned into a drunk,i had to take care of bridget ,and she is only a little kid,it gets bad sometimes,i do what i can ,but with dad wasting all our money on booze, ive had to get 2 jobs just to keep our house ,and i just couldn't take it anymore ,i had the noose around my neck ,ready to jump off the chair in my room ,i had the tv on and the news came on and i hear 'lieuntenant jade west had been found ,after 3 months of searching for her ,she has been found ,we have been told that lieutenant west was beating within inches of death every day for these 3 months ,if this isn't a will to live when life gets bad ,i don't know what is ' and i realised something ,if you can go through daily torture for 3 months , then i can put up with a drunkard father for a few more weeks ,then ill turn 18 and i can take Bridget and go ,ive saved up for a small place in the city,its nothing big ,but it will work ,anyway ,it was your strength and determination to survive that got that noose from around my neck,off that chair and ready to face my life,you saved me ,adn even though it means nothing to you ,i just wanted you to know that"

I was shocked ,i didn't realise i had such an effect on people and he thinks it had no effect on me?

"no john ,it has a big effect on me,i didn't realise that it would have such a big impact ,but im sure that your little sister is glad you didn't kill yourself ,and ...thank you for telling my that john ,it means a lot"

He smiled and looked down at his sister ,who smiled back at him , he turned to me again "i have to ask though ,what is it that kept you fighting ,kept you from just giving in?"

I was going to answer when i hear a voice from behind me "jade? Come on were going to miss our slot" i turned my head towards her ,then turned back to john

"her" was all i said ,as i wheeled over to her,i grabbed her hand and pulled her down to her level

"i love you" i said"you were the thing that kept me fighting"

She gripped my face and kissed me

"i love you too ,my fighter"


	8. Chapter 8

Jades pov

It had been 2 months since I had returned ,my arm cast had been removed so I could use my crutches now , I crutched around the mall ,I knew exactly what I was here for, but I couldn't find _it_ ,I had checked every jewellery store in the mall was just about to give up when a store caught my eye ,it was one of those stores that you either had to be looking for o be incredibly lucky ,I was lucky, I went inside and to my luck it was a jewellery store , I crutched up to the counter and pressed the bell ,a girl came out, she was trying to get a stain of the end of her shirt so I didn't see her face

"Hello and welcome to hole in the wall jewels my name is Sophia and I will help you find what you are looking for"

She looked up at me and we both gasped slightly, it was Sophia, Liza's little sister

"Jade "she breathed and she started to tear up, she walked around the counter and threw her arms around me, I hugged back as best as I could

"Hey Sophia, how you been?"

"It really you, I'm mean, your alive!"

"Yeah I am, and listen Sophia; about Liza...I'm so sorry"

"I know, its ok, at least she was with a friend" she gave a sad smile

"She was strong right till the end I promise you, she died like a soldier"

"that's nice to know" she sighed, and wiped under her eyes" anyway, what can I help you with"

"I'm looking for a ring...an engagement ring"

Tori's pov

I woke up to an empty bed ,and instantly I checked the floor ,jade had a habit of rolling out of bed ,even before she was deployed ,of course she sleeps like the dead so it would never wake her. She wasn't there but the was a piece of paper with my name on it, I picked it up, it was from jade

_Tori_

_I knew you'd check under the bed ,to be fair I broke that habit when I was at training camp ,but that beside the point ,your probably wondering where I am aren't you? I stepped out to the mall to pick something up; it's a surprise so you can't know what it is, no matter how much pouting you do ok?_

_Also I'm arranging for you to go out with cat and a few of your friends tonight, you've spent 2 months helping me, you need a night to yourself now, so no arguing! , I should be back at about 11 so ill pick up something to eat on my way back _

_Love you tori, so very much_

_Jade x_

Such a romantic sap ,I thought as I got dressed and checked the time ,it was 10:40 so jade should be back soon ,I decided to occupy myself with a bit of cleaning ,we moved our bed back upstairs since jade could get up there now, so our room was a mess I tidied the clothes and made the bed ,and by the time I was done it was 11 ,as if by magic I heard the from door open and the tell tale sound of crutches in the hall

"jade!" I call as I make my way downstairs ,she was stood in front of the door with sky bucks bag between her teeth ,I take the bag away and kiss her hello, she pulls me in closer deepening the kiss as I moan lightly ,she nips at my bottom lip as I pull away

"Well hello to you to" she says as she opens her eyes "did you find the note?"

"Yes I did, so I'm going out with cat tonight?" I ask as I make my way into the kitchen

"yes, you are, you've been taking care of me for 2 months now, have a night to yourself "jade said as she crutched in behind me as I get our breakfast treats out of the bag "just do me a favour and don't get too drunk, I have some special plans for when you get back "her word sent a shiver up my spine .I was curious about what those plans were now, but I let it slide

"Ok, so are you ready to get this thing off" I said tapping her cast, we were headed to the doctors to get her cast removed

"So very ready, I'm tired of crutching everywhere" jade said, finishing her coffee and muffin

"Right well then, our appointment is in an hour, so you wanna go now?"

"Lets go gorgeous" I blush as I walk away, jade crutching behind me, I can feel her watching my ass, I sway my hips a bit more

We got to the clinic and got her cast removed rather quickly ,we both looked away when it came off ,but the smell was bad ,really bad, they had jade walk over to the station where she could wash her leg, I almost cried ,my jade ,my fighter ,walking tall and proud once again, if with a bit of a limp

After she washed her leg ,we went to the mall to give jade a little walking room , we walked past a jewellery store, jade looked at it and then quickly hurried us along ,hmm how strange ,whatever ,my mind quickly forgot about it as I saw jade walk in to her favourite clothing store ' black and red' she picked out a few new pairs of jeans and t shirts ,and managed to find me a really cute top ,which was rare in this store, after we shopped for a little while longer ,ate lunch in the food courts ,then headed home ,when I got home ,jade practically pushed me up the stairs to get ready ,while she called cat and my friends , I stepped into my favourite little blue dress , it hugged my curves perfectly, and showed enough cleavage to be sexy ,but not enough to be slutty ,I matched it with my blue heels ,some light accessories and some light make up, I tousled my hair and I was ready to go , I walked downstairs and heard jade wolf whistle from the couch

"Damn Vega, dress to impress much"

"There is only one person I want to impress my dear" I say I walk over to her and give her a quick kiss

"Well isn't that swell!" jade said, doing her 'impression' of me

"I don't talk like that!" even after years, it still gets me

"relax babe ,I'm just kidding " jade sighed as she wrapped her arms around my waist ,she was about to kiss me when the doorbell rang ,she spun me and lightly shoved me towards the door ,I opened it and there was cat and a few friends from the record label, all hopeful pop singers ,except the girl in the back ,Roxy ,she was part of a band ,hoping to make it into the alternative music scene , I wished her luck ,cat all but dragged me out the door as I heard jade calling out to me

"Have fun! But remember don't get too drunk, I have a question for you when you get back!"

Jades pov

I shut the door behind her and walked back over to the couch, lay down and turned on the TV; cat was set an alarm for when to come home, so I just have to wait

I wake up about an hour later, didn't even realise I fell asleep, I run upstairs to check that my little 'surprise' is still where I put it ,I check the little bag on top of the sky box in our bedroom ,the easiest way to hide things from tori ,hide them in plain sight, I looked in the bag and there was the little blue velvet box ,I couldn't help myself ,I had to open it ,just to check that it was ok ,not scratched or anything, it still took my breath away a mixture of sapphires, emeralds and rubies is a swirling pattern all around the main diamond ,all set in a sterling silver band, with gold streaks throughout, completely unique ,that's what Sophia had said ,just like everything else in the store

My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was a text from cat

_In the cab home, be about 5 minutes, she's not drunk, she only had one drink the entire night, but she's curious, good luck jade ;) _

Right ,so I had 5 minutes to prepare everything ,I ran to the bathroom and started a bubble bath ,sprayed some nice stuff in all the room , and lit all the candles I had placed there before ,I fixed my hair and just sort of sat on the couch ,ring box safely tucked away in our bedroom barely had time to breath before I hear the door click open

Showtime.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade pov

Tori walked in and immediately I stood up and walked to her

"What...is this?" she motioned to all around her

"it's your surprise" I say kissing her softly ,I lead her upstairs were I had ran a bath ,with scented body salts and all that nice stuff that I know tori loves ,I undress her ,very slowly ,trailing kisses across her shoulders and the back of her neck ,all very gently , I get her into the bath ,then undress myself and get in behind her ,she leaned back on me as I gently washed her ,with that bath therapy relaxing stuff, I could tell it was relaxing her ,she was almost falling asleep ,I had to keep the water away from my eye ,I was getting the stitches removed in 2 days ,so it had to be kept dry, I got out of the bath ,and helped tori out ,I dried her with a new ultra soft towel id bought , she was literally falling asleep at this point.

"Tori" I nudged her slightly

"Hmmm" she sighed, eyes nearly closed

"wake up for me" I chuckled, her eyes opened a bit more as she nodded her head ,I pulled her into our bedroom ,which had also been laid out with lit candles, I stood her in the middle of the room ,I dressed her into her favourite fuzzy pyjamas ,I dressed into my pyjamas ,flannel pants and a black tank top, I walked over to the pear pad dock and switched it on ,soft slow music began to play from the speaker, tori turned to look at me as I walked back over to her

"dance with me" I said softly, my hands going to her hips, her arms wound around my neck as she pulled me towards her, my hands moving to her lower back, we sways back and forth to the slow steady rhythm of the music for a while, tori's face buried in my neck, I pulled back so tori eyes where looking into mine

"close your eyes ok,don't open them till I tell you" I whispered , her eyes closed and I stepped away ,my hands were shaking ,I walked over to the drawer where the ring box was being kept ,got it out very slowly and walked behind tori and got down on one knee

"Tori, turn around but keep your eyes closed" she did just that

I took a deep breath and exhaled, I had a speech prepared in my head, but I was so nervous that my brain felt like mush, hopefully is would come back to me, i took another breath to calm myself

"Open your eyes"

Tori's pov

Whatever jade had done all of this for, I have no clue, at first it thought it was an anniversary, but then I remembered that it was always me who remembered them, jade almost always forgot, but would always make up for it the day after so I have no idea why I'm standing in our room with my eyes closed, feeling the most relaxed I had in my entire life

"Tori, turn around but keep your eyes closed" I heard jade say to me, I was confused, but I did it anyway

A few more seconds go by , I'm starting to get nervous ,my breathing picks up as I hear a small thud on the floor ,like she dropped something

"Open your eyes" I do and my breath catches, jade, on one knee _proposing_ oh my god she's proposing to me! My eyes start to water and I bring a hand up to my mouth in a silent gasp

"tori ,I love you ,I've loved you since I first time I saw you in Hollywood arts ,I ran from my feelings but found I could only run into your arms ,then we started dating and I couldn't have been happier, you made me happy ,something beck had only come close to doing with his hardest effort ,you did it without even trying, when I decided to join the army ,you were furious ,not that I was making a stupid decision ,you were furious that I had been so selfish to announce something like that and not give you any room to decide ,and for that I'm sorry ,when I was taken prisoner ,I wrote the days on the wall ,a bit cheesy ,but instead of writing at the top 'days in jail' I wrote 'days from tori' and that counting helped me until I could see you ,that picture in my breast pocket kept me from losing my mind like Liza ,seeing you ,being _your_ hero ,that's what kept me alive , kept me fighting ,and if I ever lose you ,my mind ,my heart and soul will be lost with you ,because without you I am nothing ,I never was anything until I was with you ,I love you ,I want you ,I _need_ you ,so what I'm trying to say is ... Victoria Michelle Vega...my lifeline ,my sanity ,my reason for fighting, my _everything_ , will you marry me?"

I'm crying at this point ,I can't believe everything I've just heard ,I realised I haven't give an answer ,I try to open my mouth but I can't form words ,so I just nod ,and keep nodding until jade gets off her knee and takes my left hand and puts the ring on ,I only just saw how beautiful it was , a truly unique ring , I pull jades face to mine and kiss her ,I kiss her with the most passion that has ever been created by a kiss between two people the kiss heats up and soon I find myself lying back on the bed with jade on top of me

"You're my fiancé, and I'm never letting you go "I hear as she kisses my neck, my mind went blank after that because jade did that _thing_ with her hands...

Jades pov

I woke up to the sun blinding me through the still open curtains ,and the weight of someone else on my arm and skin beneath my hand ,squinting slightly ,I saw a mess of brown hair across my arm and plains of light tan skin beneath my fingers: tori , my _fiancé_ ,the thought caused me to chuckle slightly, how could a girl ,who was a bitch to anyone who tried to get close to her , end up with someone so pure –well not very pure anymore ,hasn't been _that_ kind of pure for a while now, anyway- and kind of heart ,so amazing ,I'm still waiting for myself to wake up ,and my life to have been a dream , or possibly a nightmare ,knowing I could never have this. Tori stirred next to me

"Morning beautiful" I whisper as I kiss her ear

"Mmm morning" she smiled the her eyes opened a bit more

"Last night happened right?" she looked genuinly worried that she had dreamt it all

"Oh it happened alright, fiancé" I said as I held up her left hand, the main diamond sparkling in the sunlight perfectly, tori squealed and hugged me tightly

"We're getting married" she whispered as she looked up at me

I nodded

"We're getting married"


	10. Chapter 10

Jades pov

"well miss west ,I want you to look at this letter board and read off the letter you can make out ,with your right eye closed" my optician said ,I was tired of this ,I'd been starting at this board every Thursday for the past 3 months ,when I first looked I couldn't see anything ,that scared me ,that I would only have one eye to look out of for the rest of my life ,one eye to see tori in her wedding dress ,one eye to see our future kids grow up ,so imagine my relief when I started to be able to see ,just a pin hole ,a very blurry pinhole ,but it was something ,I remember when I got tori to stand in the living room ,closed my right eye ,and described what she was doing ,dancing in a circle like an idiot , in near perfect detail

"You can see me?"

"I can see you" I confirmed ,she cried and leapt into my arms kissing me slowly ,passionately ,and let just say ,I had _a lot_ of tori to see that night ,

But now here we are ,3 months on and that pin hole got a lot bigger and a lot less fuzzy ,the doctors have said it was a miracle , that in a few months I would have my old eye sight back ,as if I'd never had a knife slice over my eye at all ,there would just be a big white scar over the eye and through my pupil ,which tori remarked made it look like a snakes eye , I was ok with that

"Miss west, the board please"

I realised id zoned out, I coughed awkwardly, closed my right eye and read of the board

the doctor ignored my little romantic swerve and marked that I read the board fine ,while tori hugged me and aww'ed in my ear , what can I say , I'm a romantic sap ,she brought it out of me

"Well Miss West, while it did take a rather...different approach, your reading ability is greatly improving, you have a lucky girl there miss..."he motioned to tori

"Vega, but soon to be Vega-west, or west-Vega, we haven't thought that far ahead yet, but we really should"

"Ah, well congratulations to you both, when is the wedding?"

"In 3 days" I reply, putting an arm around tori's waist

"Well Miss West, or west –Vega, or Vega- west or whatever I'm glad to tell you that your eye sight has fully returned, you should be able to see every detail of what I'm sure will be a truly beautiful wedding"

"thank you doctor" I said graciously ,I really meant it ,I could see everything , it nearly made me cry ,but I'm a west and west's don't cry ,Vega's do though apparently ,because tori was in hysterics

"Come on babe; let's go home yeah, I know that you want to put final touches on the seating plan"

"What are you going to do then jade?" tori sniffed

"What I love, watch you be amazing", I could see a small smile appear on the doctors face

We left the opticians and went to get some lunch, it felt great not to have to wear bandages over my eye, it's a permanent reminder that I'm a survivor; it's like saying _hey world! Look at these scars, they show I'm strong and I can take care of my fucking self!_ , we went back to the house after lunch and as I said she would ,tori went to sort out the seating plan once again ,we'd had some trouble ,because we found out that there is a long stemmed rivalry between our grandfathers ,something involving the war that cost my grandpa his nose, so they had to be sat as far away from each other ,which meant that Trina and her deaf husband had to be moved so we could make room ,and we had to sort a kids ,teens and adults table ,it was all a bit hectic ,but we made it work ,just like tori wanted, I personally couldn't care less ,but tori wanted a big white wedding , and what my girl wants ,my girl gets.

It was as if the time passed in a blink , we made final arrangements ,picked up our outfits ,a rather stylish female suit ,complete with tie, and tori's white wedding dress which she refused to let me see, we had our little bachelorette night ,tori went out with cat and Trina and a few girls from her record label ,meanwhile I stayed in with André and Robbie and a few guys from my squad that had been medically discharged with me for varying reasons, we played videogames and drank beer and ate pizza ,had a guys night (or as André called it 'a guyrl night' ,because I'm apparently a guy-girl ,a girl that acts like a guy)and then suddenly boom! I'm standing at the altar, waiting for the music to start and my bride to be to walk down the isle

_Well _I thought_ here goes nothin _the music got quieter as tori approached me, her dress, a slim fit sequined egg shell white gown with a medium length train that looked absolutely stunning on her, made her look like an angel, she was smiling and wearing as little make up as possible, not like tori needed it, and her brown hair flowing over her shoulders in small rings, she looked breathtaking

The music stopped and tori was stood before me, the minister, a lovely woman named Suzanna ,believe me she was not easy to find, began the ceremony but everything was muffled noise because I couldn't take my eyes off tori, then everyone went quiet and André ,my best man , nudged me in the back

"What?" I said rather loudly, everyone in the ceremony laughed and I blushed a deep scarlet, I should pay more attention

"Your vows, jade" the minister said with a chuckle

"oh right erm" I cleared my throat nervously , all that looking at tori had made my vows fly straight out of my head ,I guess I was hoping they would come back to me once I got started

"tori ,I love you ,I think that's quite easy to see , I know I told you this before ,but you saved me ,from losing my sanity ,from giving in to my captors ,but most importantly you saved me from myself, back in high school ,I'm not gonna lie , I was a bitch , to everyone ,but that was just because I was scared , when my mom walked out on me and my dad ,I got scared of letting people close because my whole life id been hurt by the people I cared about , so I stopped caring about people , and hoped they would stop caring about me , and it worked for the most part ,my dad stopped caring ,though I have a feeling he never cared in the first place, my friends in middle school stopped caring , before I met you guys , and even then I kept you at arm's length but beck broke through , or at least he thought he did , but I'll tell you now , he didn't even get close , once he got close enough , he stopped trying and eventually he stopped caring , but you , oh tori Vega , you broke through to where beck had been , and then kept on breaking , you tore down every wall ,passed every defence I put up until you reached me, the scared girl who just wanted to be loved , you reached me and took my hand and pulled me out of the deep hole I had dug myself into ,you made me the person I am today , and I cannot thank you enough for that , without you ,being here with me through everything I've ever done, if you didn't save me , I would probably be dead right now , people call me a hero , just cause I took a knife to the eye , and kept my mouth shut, but tori , you are my hero , you saved me and on this great day , I get to marry my hero , and stay with her forever"

I finished with a final breath , the outside chapel was dead silent , I looked around me , tori was in tears , so were her family ,with Trina just signing out the final line to her husband , who looked to me and nodded , I turned my back and André was trying to keep his face neutral ,but his eyes were tearing around the edges , I didn't realised that my words had this big effect.

"That was truly lovely jade" Suzanna said, wiping her eyes slightly "tori, would you like to say your vows now"

Still crying slightly tori nodded her head"umm...yeah okay, how am I supposed to top that, well, jade, first can I say"

"STOP!"

Everybody's head turned towards the familiar voice. The one person we had made sure to not be invited.

Beck.


	11. Chapter 11

**um hey guys , sorry for abandoning this story for a while ,been a bit distracted lately ,I know this chapter is short , but I'm running on fumes with this story, so here it is a guess , it's probably crap , but please don't kill me**

Jade

He was staggering , apparently trying his hardest to just stand up straight , he was wearing a beige suit that looked like it had been slept in for the past week and his hair …oh god his hair , it hung limp and lifeless , in desperate need of a wash and a blow-dry , it was pitiful.

He swayed awkwardly before taking a very uneasy step towards me and tori.

"y-you can-cant marry her jadey!, y-you have to marry me! You said you would!" he yelled in a sing song tone as he got closer , I turned my head to tori and saw the message in her eyes _get rid of him_

I turned to Andre and Robbie and nodded slightly , they moved to stand in front of beck

"Beck man, let's go sit down shall we?" André started , moving and arm around beck and trying to direct him to the back of the little gazebo thing , but he pushed him off , Robbie tried to reason with him , but he just shoved him out of the way and wobbled towards me.

"y-you promised jadey"

He went to grab for me and that's when my military training kicked in, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down while bringing a knees up to his chest , now that he was winded I let go of his hand and brought my elbow down onto his back hard and he went down quickly with a crash

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"That was high school beck! Grow up! You can't keep living in that RV in your parent's driveway , wishing to go back to the time when you were Mr popular with all the acting jobs. We all grew up! Cat is getting acting jobs, Robbie has his own TV show! Andre is one of the most requested music producers there is! And tori is a music sensation! We all grew up beck , we all moved past the things that made us good in high school , then we got even better , but you got stuck there because of what! Because I broke up with you junior year! You're wasting yourself , and now you're just looking for some sad excuse to try to get into our lives again? Beck look at yourself! Your…you're a joke" my voice softened towards the end of my rant , beck got back up and just stood there stunned , clearly my words had taken effect

"I…I'm…I'm s-s….im sorry j-jade…I…I w-was…I wasn't thinking, I'll just …I'll just go" tears where streaming down his face , now apparently sober , he walked back down and out of the gazebo /chapel ,I had just enough time to turn around before I was nearly tackled to the ground by a blur of white dress and tan skin , tori crashed into me and cried about how she was going to kill him for ruining our wedding I lifted up her face to look at me , her big brown eyes full of tears

"He didn't ruin our wedding , I still get to marry you , I guess he just made it a little more…memorable , but we still get to be married and that's all that matters"

"O-ok"

I lead her back up to the altar and I when I was about to speak tori cut me off with her vows

"that's why I want to marry you jade ,that there ,right now , you can be an amazing soldier kicking drunken ass one second , and then be comforting me that he didn't ruin this wedding the next ,you know me so well and you would protect me with everything you had, I just hope you know that I would do that same for you ,your my war hero , my fighter and I would trade you for anything , not money , not diamonds , nothing , your my everything and I'm so happy I get to spend that rest of my live telling you that"

I was almost crying at this point , Suzanne continued with the ceremony , Robbie appeared next to her and gave me and tori a ring each

"Jadelyn august west , do you take Victoria Michelle Vega, to have and to hold , in sickness and in health , for richer or for poor , till death do you part?"

I locked eyes with tori and placed the ring on her finger

"I do"

"Victoria Michelle Vega , do you take jadelyn august west, to have and to hold , in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor,till death do you part?"

Tori's eyes locked with mine and she placed the wedding band on my left ring finger

"I do"

"By the power vested in me by the state of California , I now pronounce you wife and wife , you may now kiss"

I didn't need to be told twice , I grabbed tori around that waist and crashed our lips together , the gazebo/chapel erupted into applause and we pulled apart , grabbing her hand , we walked down the aisle and outside where everyone filled out to congratulated us and take photos , it was all a bit of a blur , soon enough we were at our reception , with André on music

"Ladies and gentleman , I am honoured to introduce for the first time , Mrs and Mrs Tori and jade Vega-west!"

Me and tori got up and André started to play a slow song , tori's arms when around my neck and mine when to her waist , we just slow danced around the room , working in the occasional twirl for tori , I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear

"Tori , you are my lifeline, my sanity, my reason for fighting, my everything … stay with me forever?"

"Forever …and then some"

**So I'm not sure if I'm going to make a another chapter ,I've got some stuff to sort out , but I'm going to leave this story uncompleted for now , I'll come back to it eventually ,think of it as on hiatus for now , thanks for being so patient ,I've just been struggling with some stuff and having had my head straight for a while , but I'm all good now , leave a review ,and as always , any idea would be greatly appreciated , later guys **


End file.
